


The Decision

by VicenteValtieri



Series: Flashes [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Children, Construct, F/M, M/M, OOC, Pregnancy, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke flips a coin and makes a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Decision

It was difficult to extricate himself from the Jedi training. He made promises to do all he could with the holonet, to keep in contact, and to stay safe. Given his plan to "play with fire" a few of those promises were lies.

Mara was especially angry with him, but didn't say much as he made his good-byes to the potential Jedi. He promised that the separation would only be temporary, but that he couldn't say when he would be back.

The manse was the same as he remembered. Opening the front door, he looked around the dusty entry. Suddenly, Scylla was beside him. "Father?"

Luke jumped. "Did your mother teach you to Force-shield?"

"Grandfather did." She looked down the corridor. "Mother is doing poorly. I will take you to her sickroom."

"It's not the place where we met before?"

"No, that's the panic room." Scylla explained before taking his hand and leading him off.

The sickroom was much smaller and less elaborate than the master bedroom. Luke supposed it was a practical choice. Didn't want to ruin the carpets, after all, but it seemed odd that Thrawn would choose this room when his illness was not one that would make messes like the flu.

Catching sight of a birthing cradle in the corner, he realized that Thrawn might have taken refuge in the same place where he gave birth to their children.

Thrawn was in constant phase, in and out. Pieces of him were constantly becoming black mist only to reform, only to dissipate. "Ah, Master Skywalker. You're back. Just in time."

Luke sat down on the edge of the bed. "Tell me how to save you."

Thrawn glanced at him sideways and told him.


End file.
